


Vampire Surgery (Surgery That Turns You Into A Vampire)

by Scourgefan12



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: Jan awakens from Doc's procedure, surprised to find that vampirism isn't the only thing he's gained.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Vampire Surgery (Surgery That Turns You Into A Vampire)

When Jan had been told that Millennium would turn he and his brother into vampires, he hadn't been sure what to expect. He'd kind of assumed it was bullshit, but went along with it since their new employers seemed to believe it, and he didn't really want to upset them. No matter how dumb what they were saying seemed.

If it were somehow true, then he wasn't sure what the process would be. Would whoever was in charge in Millennium just have a vampire bite them? 

He hoped that was the case, that sounded pretty hot. 

He couldn't really think of any other possible methods either, so he decided to just assume that guess was right. This assumption allowed him to be excited for their next meeting with Millennium, rather than the nervousness he'd been feeling before forming that image in his head. He found himself counting down the days and everything.

Luke didn't seem nearly as excited, though. He was clearly anxious about this whole thing, still very distrusting of Millennium. Jan explained his theory, hoping to ease his brother's mind, but that didn't seem to help. In fact, it only seemed to make Luke more agitated. He'd snapped at Jan, accusing him of not taking their situation seriously.

Well, whatever. Jan just figured he'd rub it in Luke's face when he turned out to be right.

That had been the plan, at least. When the day finally came, it didn't exactly go according to his expectations.

His hopes ended up completely shattered. He'd been informed that instead of getting any hands on vampire action, they were going to be put under for surgery.

This was... not the best news. When he heard it, he felt all his nerves rushing back. 

Not only had he never had a proper surgery before, but the one cutting them open was gonna be that creepy scientist who worked for Millennium. 

Now, Jan usually tried to be optimistic. At least when it came to their new job, since Luke seemed so skeptical about it. It would be no good if both of them were freaking out over it. Unfortunately, this wasn't something he could be optimistic about.

Jan didn't trust that motherfucker for a second. The thought of Doc digging around in their organs made his skin crawl. They were probably gonna die. Or, if they were really unlucky, they were gonna be lab rats for whatever weird shit Doc wanted to try out.

It wasn't like they could back out, though. They'd already agreed to this, showed up for it and everything. All they could do was go through with it and hope they weren't fucked.

Easier said than done. No matter how many times Doc assured them of how safe the procedure was, or how Luke insisted they'd be fine, Jan couldn't seem to stop himself from shaking. 

He had plenty of experience with ignoring his own fear to get shit done, though. So, as much as it scared him, he managed to make it to the surgical table and get knocked out without spiraling into a full blown panic. This was a bit of a relief. If he really was gonna die, he at least didn't wanna go out like a little bitch.

When he came to a few hours later, the first thing he did was mentally celebrate the fact that he'd woken up at all. He was still alive, and his body seemed like it hadn't been experimented on. At least, not any more than what was needed. Things were already starting to look up.

Once he was done basking in the knowledge that he wasn't dead, he decided to actually take in his surroundings.

He wasn't on the surgical table anymore, he'd been moved to what he assumed was a hospital bed. That was pretty nice, this was way more comfortable. And a lot less stressful, it meant he was done being cut open and shit.

He was still wearing the hospital gown that he'd been forced to put on before being put under. That was kind of expected, it would be pretty fuckin' creepy if Doc dressed him up while he were sleeping.

After looking around the room, he found that his actual clothes were sitting on a table not too far from the bed. Nice. Once he was fully awake he'd work on getting dressed.

At some point while he was taking in the details of the room, it occurred to him that he was supposed to be a vampire now.

Maybe he should look into that. Check out his body, see what had changed.

As it turned out, there actually weren't many huge changes. At least not that he could find upon first checking. The few changes he did notice were kinda obvious, though.

He ran his tongue along his teeth, which was a terrible fucking idea. All it accomplished was slicing his tongue open.

He had a feeling that if it weren't his own blood in his mouth, it'd be pretty tasty. Sadly, since it belonged to him, all it managed to be was gross.

As he wiped his tongue off on his hands, he made a mental note that his teeth were fucking _sharp_. Like a shark or something. It was pretty awesome, actually.

The next thing he noticed was that he apparently didn't need to breathe. This came to his attention when he gasped at the pain of cutting himself like some sort of fucking idiot. At drawing in that small bit of air, he realized that he hadn't been breathing at all since he'd woken up.

He experimented with this for a bit, taking in a few breaths and stopping for a bit. He did this for a good few minutes. It probably shouldn't have been as mesmerizing to him as it was, but as it turned out, the feeling of being able to breathe while not needing to was _really_ weird. Not exactly in a bad way, but it was definitely something he'd have to get used to.

He guessed this meant he actually was dead? Kind of? Maybe that was actually why vampires and zombies and stuff were called undead? He'd have to ask Luke about that later.

He thought for a few seconds about the implications of being dead. Aside from the whole not breathing thing, what else happened to dead people? 

They decayed and shit, that was the first thing he thought of. But he had a feeling that didn't apply to vampires. If you weren't fully dead then why would you rot? 

He really hoped he wasn't gonna start rotting. If he did, he'd have to give Doc a very pissed off piece of his mind.

He decided not to worry too much about that, pushing it out of his mind. That was something for future Jan to deal with.

Back to thinking about dead people, then.

When you died your organs shut down, right? That sounded about right. How was he supposed to check for that, though? He couldn't exactly reach inside of himself and poke around in there.

Actually, he probably could if he wanted to, but that sounded really gross. Not to mention he'd have no clue what he was doing, he'd just be spilling his guts for no reason.

After a few moments of thought, he realized that he was incredibly fucking stupid.

The heart. You could feel your heartbeat just fine without tearing your damn chest open. If he wanted to know if his organs were still working, all he had to do was that.

So, he did. He checked his pulse and felt nothing. That could've just been him not knowing what he was doing though, so to be sure he placed a hand on his chest.

Sure enough, that got the same result. Absolutely nothing. His heart was down for the count.

This also mesmerized him for a bit. When he was still alive, or human, or whatever, he'd always thought those moments where you were aware of your own heartbeat were really freaky. As it turned out, being aware that it _wasn't_ beating was _so_ much weirder.

He snapped himself out of that eventually, though. He had the rest of his un-life to be amazed at what being dead felt like. For now, he needed to keep thinking about vampire stuff.

That had been his plan, but his attention span didn't last quite long enough to put it into action. Actually, it didn't last long enough for a single relevant thought to form in his empty chamber of a skull.

As he was taking his hand off himself, he paused. Something... didn't seem right. And not in the "i'm dead now" sort of way, but in the "that's not fucking normal" way.

He started feeling his chest up again, this time focusing more on what was going on outside than the lack of things happening on the inside.

He felt around for a good few minutes. He didn't _need_ to do it for that long, but he just.. wanted to be sure.

After groping himself for almost long enough to never want to touch another chest again, he was absolutely sure. This was.. really different than before he'd been put under.

He was practically flat as a goddamn board. There was nothing there.

He absorbed this information. Once it really sunk in, he couldn't help getting a little excited. He let out a few quiet laughs.

There was really _nothing_ there. He never thought he'd see the day. 

He went back to feeling himself up, but out of sheer awe this time. This was fucking insane. The craziest part was that he hadn't even had to pay for this, it had just... happened. Free of charge.

He took back every insult he'd ever thrown Doc's way. The man was a fucking saint. A godsend. Creepy bastard? Sick, sadistic fuck? Jan didn't know anyone who fit those descriptions, all he knew was the angel who had bestowed this gift upon him. 

Jan was actually kind of worried about how he'd repay Doc for this, and he never thought about paying back favors people did for him. That was just how awesome this was.

While he was busy floating on cloud nine, it occurred to him that this might not be the only change that had been made to his body.

He didn't wanna get his hopes up, though. That always lead to disappointment. 

Not that he had any reason to be disappointed. Even if chopping his tits off was all Doc had done, it was more than enough for Jan to be happy.

Still, he had to check. Leave no stone unturned or however the saying went.

He glanced around to make sure no one had suddenly appeared in the room. With how distracted he'd been, it wouldn't be too surprising for someone to have came in without him noticing.

Luckily, he was still completely alone. Hell yes.

He opened up his hospital gown, taking a peek between his legs and-

 _...Oh_.

Oh _shit_.

That was a dick. There was a whole ass cock attached to him. That certainly hadn't been there before.

He kind of just... stared at it for a while. It was a lot to process. 

One thing he noticed is that it looked startlingly similar to the real thing, it was fucking uncanny. Not that he'd ever seen a real dick in person before, but still. If he saw this on someone else he'd assume it was real, that they'd had it since the day their mom squeezed them out. He also assumed that anyone who saw it on him would think the same thing, which was utterly insane to think about. If he were a more emotional person, this shit would've driven him to tears.

He was tempted to mess around with it. Take it for a spin, see what it felt like.

For once in his life though, he resisted the urge to touch himself. No, he had much more important things to take care of. There would be plenty of time for that later.

He leaped out of bed, ready to dash out of the room. He had to tell Luke the good news, or start thanking Doc for doing all this. 

Of course, he would do both of these eventually, which happened first relied on who he ended up running into first.

He was absolutely fucking giddy. He could hardly sort out his own thoughts, they were racing a mile a minute. Whoever he ran into was gonna get treated to an absolute fountain of word vomit, there was no way he could be expected to actually try being coherent right now. 

Before he left the room though, he paused.

Clothes. Those were important. He doubted either of the people he wanted to see would appreciate him showing up in just a hospital gown that he'd already partially taken off.

He hastily threw on the clothes that had been set aside for him, probably putting something on backwards or inside-out or something. Not that he cared about that right now. Looking good didn't matter, all that mattered was looking presentable enough to leave as soon as possible.

Once he'd accomplished that, he threw himself out of the room, running blindly through the Millennium hideout. 

**Author's Note:**

> For a while I didn't see anyone in Hellsing as trans, especially not anyone from Millennium since they're like.... Millennium and all. But I've been talking with a friend recently and they absolutely made me fall in love with the concept of trans!Jan. I can't stop thinking about it  
> I know realistically Doc would never do smth like this, but listen... It makes me happy ok
> 
> I tried to get into Jan's head for this & make the narration sound at least vaguely like something he'd say. Not sure if I succeeded, but it was fun


End file.
